Unconventional Desires
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Regina has a sword fetish and David takes care of it. DEFINITELY very M, and its a fetish sex fic. Really no plot. Evil Charming


**This fic is VERY M rated. I've never done a hetero sex fic before, so be as nice as you can, but constructive criticism is welcome. Also, this is a fetish fic, it was a request from tumblr. PROMPT: "she would get a glint in her eye whenever he had his sword in hand, and he never knew why, until now" Regina has a sword fetish. So Charming fucks her with it. (idc logistics, I just really want Regina fucked by the hilt of a sword LOL) Hope you guys enjoy it and leave me some reviews!**

* * *

"Come at me with that sword again and you'd better be promising to use it," Regina said in a voice that sounded far too seductive to be anything but unsettling.

"Come again?" David asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, promises, promises." Again, a confused expression crossed his face, but he shook it off with a nod of his head and looked up the stairs as he was waiting uncomfortably for Henry to come down, as Regina had just told him to. After she spoke to her son a moment and sent him to get his things, the prince stood there wondering what she had meant.

"I'm sure the memories will come back sometime, dear. Don't think on it too hard, wouldn't want one of your pretty little brain cells to explode. You have far too few working ones as it is," she added condescendingly. "Oh, and next time you come at me with that…you better have the sheath."

Henry and David left and Regina suddenly felt even lonelier than she ever had before. As she shut the door, she imagined the thoughts that would cross the man's mind later when he realized just what she was hinting at.

That night, David dreamed.

_In his dream he was with Snow and the dwarves, trying to rally a band of people to take down the Queen. When she showed up, nobody defied her except the dwarves, Snow and him. As though the events happened in slow motion, both he and Snow drew their swords and in his dream, Charming noticed a strange glint in the Queen's eye._

He shot awake at the sound of Henry's cries. He rushed down the steps from the loft to take care of his grandson, but once the boy is asleep again, David sat in the kitchen to think. As he sipped his coffee as his thoughts lingered on the amused and turned on look that had captivated her dark brown eyes when he pulled his sword that day so many years ago.

He couldn't help but wonder if the Queen, if Regina, had a kinky side, and all evidence, little as there may be to his knowledge, proved that it wouldn't be the strangest thing he had ever heard. He found himself getting slightly turned on at the thought, though he immediately felt guilty about that because his wife and daughter were in the Enchanted Forest somewhere, likely fighting to survive. Still, he couldn't help the thoughts that plagued his mind of the darkly beautiful woman.

A few days passed before he went to see her again, his sword sheathed on his hip. They argued about how to get Emma and Snow back, and she told him she didn't know anything, and she didn't lie.

"Heroic quest still on your mind then, Prince?"

"Of course. I'll always find my family."

"Spare me," she snarled at his euphemism. "Tell me, Prince. You brought your sheath this time instead of coming at me barbarically with your sword's blade. Are you having any interesting thoughts lately, dear?"

David stammered, "I…what are you talking about now, Regina?"

"It'll come to you, dear." David blushed. "Oh…but I see it already has. Tell me, dear, did you _come_ intending to use that today?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"_NO!_" he yelled vehemently. "God Regina, you're really a piece of work."

"So I've been told." She was smirking darkly, that amusement and mischief from the last time still very present in her dark eyes. "Good day, _Charming_. I do hope you won't intend to come by again with your sword unless you intend to use it. I will say, you always did seem too _dominating _for dear Snow White."

"You leave her out of your twisted mind!"

"Oh, I intend to leave her very far from my thoughts." With that, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Regina smirked to herself after he had left. It wouldn't be long, she was sure of it.

David dreamed again of his encounters with the Queen.

_She visited him in the cell she had him imprisoned in. Her mention of seeing the allure that he drew, her mention of wonderment at his incorruptible nature and whether it would change when Snow was gone._

He woke that morning groaning. He finally realized what it was that she had meant, about the sword and he couldn't help the stab of desire that shook his body. She was incredibly attractive, it would be stupid to try and deny that.

After he got Henry off to school, he grabbed his sheathed sword and hooked it to his belt. He left for Regina's and pounded on the door. When she answered the door she had a victorious look that decorated her facial features. He shoved her inside and slammed the door.

"You get what you want and I get what I want, but nobody hears about this," he growled, pissed at himself for being so intensely turned on by his enemy.

"Oh?" she chuckled. "You think I would tell anyone?" Her tone was condescending, but he didn't care. He had no intentions of this being romantic. This…this was taking out frustration and scratching an itch.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hotly, biting her bottom lip and causing her to moan. She clawed at his back through the flannel of his shirt, wanting to scratch him. He slid his hands to her hips to pick her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he slammed her against the wall. She whimpered into his mouth until he moved it over her jaw and neck, biting.

"Bedroom is upstairs," she moaned breathlessly, and he carried her hurriedly up the stairs to the master bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed and took off his shirt as she unzipped her dress, letting it slide down her body and standing to let it drop to the floor. He pushed her back onto the bed, and slid off his belt, setting it aside with the sword on the far side of the bed. He watched her eyes lustfully look at the sword before moving back to his uncovered torso and giving him a devious smile with one raised eyebrow. His jeans dropped to the floor and he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her small form.

David bit at her newly exposed skin, her stomach and hips tinting red at each grazing of his teeth. David reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling the fabric away before biting down on one nipple roughly, causing her to writhe beneath him. He couldn't deny that he loved the sounds coming from her mouth as he worked on one nipple, then switched to the next.

"Let's see just how turned on I've made the queen," he growled, moving one hand below the band of her lacey black panties. He discovered she was very wet, indeed and he plunged one finger into her, noticing that she was tight so he added another to prepare her body for what was to come.

He ripped her panties away and knelt between her legs, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder and sucking quickly at her clit, flicking it easily with the very tip of his tongue, her hips bucking until he laid his arm across her hips to hold her down. And suddenly, it was all gone; he removed his fingers and his mouth from her core, leaving it exposed to the cool air and rising an involuntary whimper to her throat. He picked up his sword and toyed with it after making sure she was watching.

"Is this what you want, Regina? You're kinky, aren't you? You like it rough, don't you?" Regina moaned at the thought of the hilt filling her. "Answer me," David demanded.

"Yes. Yes it's what I want. Now fucking give it to me. Or are you too vanilla for that?"

He answered by pushing the pommel of the sword in quickly without warning, she was wet enough that he knew it wouldn't cause any real harm, after all, he was still a prince. She groaned at the pressure it caused, but soon reveled in the feeling.

"More," she spat. He answered her by pushing the entire hilt into her, using the guard as a grip, pulsing the handle in and out of her until she couldn't keep her eyes opened. He used his free and to thumb circles on her clit, digging his fingers into her abdomen as he did so. The sounds coming from her were so erotic that he knew he'd have to fuck her when he was done with the sword.

He pressed the blade down into the bed, causing the handle to push against the exact right spot inside of her and quickened the pace of his thumb, he saw her legs quivering as she was giving into the orgasm he gave her, but before she could come down he jerked the hilt out of her and dropped his boxers. He lowered himself to tease at her entrance, causing her to jerk her hips up, trying to make him enter her. Again, he pushed her hips down.

"You need to learn patience, Regina."

"Fuck me now, or leave, David. I have no patience." He chuckled and entered her. Her body quickly recovered from having the hilt of his sword inside of her and her walls squeezed around him and it could easily be counted as one of the best fucks of his life.

He pounded into her, lifting her ass from the bed so her hips were in the air and he was kneeling on the bed, but it wasn't long before he decided he wanted to try something else, so he pulled out of her and told her to turn over. She listened, scooting farther up the bed. He pushed himself into her again and she lifted herself, gripping her headboard so they were both kneeling as he thrust into her. He moved his hands from their place on her hips until one was pinching a nipple and the other was working quickly at her clit.

He could feel her walls tighten around him as her movements became more erratic and if he hadn't been ready to come too, the moans and screaming of his name in her erotic voice would have done him in. They both dropped to the bed, spent, David lying on top of Regina's back as they recovered. After several minutes, when they both were breathing normally, he rolled off of her and he heard her chuckle.

"Well, well, well, who knew dear Prince Charming would be such a good fuck?"


End file.
